Rescued from the Dark
by SpiritPrincess101
Summary: Mikan is 18 now, a senior at Gakuen Alice. Her past was quite enigmatic until a darkness floats into her life. Who will be able to pull her out and save her from the dark? NxM. Read and Review please. You'll be in the credits. NxM, HxR eventually, RxR
1. First Realizations

Mikan POV

No. No. He couldn't be back. I pinched myself, hoping to wake myself from this nightmare. But it was true. There Serio was. This couldn't be happening to me.

He walked up to me, grinning evilly. Cupping my cheek, he yanked me towards him and crushed me in a death hug. Literally. I couldn't breathe for crying out loud.

He whispered in my ear: "Nice to see you again my dear" and then let go. I staggered backwards, slamming into my bedroom wall, and then slumping to the floor. I looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed.

"I'm a teacher here now Mikan." Turning his back to me, he stepped out onto my dorm balcony. "I'd beware if I were you. You may lose something precious." Twisting to face me, he smirked. "Perhaps a close…loved one?" Still smirking, he stepped lightly off and disappeared into the darkness below.

I gaped. W-w-what just happened? Why's he back? Teacher? What in the world? Ahhhhhh! What's going on!? I can't take any more…

"Oi! Polka!" was all I heard as my world was swallowed by a cloud of black...

* * *

"POLKA DOTS!"

"N-natsume?"

"Yeah polka. You o.k.?"

I tried remembering what happened. "Did I pass out?"

"...duh? My question is, why?"

I attempted to remember. I scraped the back of my mind to find out...then gasped and collapsed onto the floor in shock.

"He's back" I whispered.

"Who?" Natsume demanded.

"Serio."

"...Who was he to you?" Natsume asked worriedly.

I shook my head. He couldn't know. Not now. Unless...

"Natsume. Tell me something." I looked up at him. "Please?"

He looked at me warily. "...What."

I blushed, looking down at my toes. "Do you...do you love me?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath. I glanced up at him. His whole entire face was red.

"Are you angry?" I cupped my chin in my hands and waited for the answers to my questions.

"No silly..." He looked down at me and smiled. "Yes I do love you, and no...because I can never get angry at you." With that he hugged me, gave me a peck on the lips, and let go, smiling at me serenely like an angel from the heavens.

I was shocked. Natsume...seemed like a completely different person. And I...was the luckiest person alive.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N: I'm new here, so this is my first story I'm publishing. I am tweaking Natsume's personality a little, he's more gentle in this story. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to coming ones! Also, please RxR, or read and review, because 1) I'm curious to see how people reacted to this story and 2) I need grammatical help and plot line ideas! Arigatou gozaimasu, douzo yoroshiku, and please REVIEW! Love ya! ~Kikolita-san)**


	2. Darkness Intrudes

Rescued from the Dark (Chapter 2)

Natsume POV

Mikan walked besides me to class. We were holding hands and swinging them, both of us pleased that we loved each other so much. I glanced up at her again, unbelieving, then blushed and glanced at my feet when she gave me a warm smile.

I really still couldn't believe it. She was _mine_. Mine after all these years of waiting. 8 years and I had never confessed, merely teasing her and blushing occasionally. But from the start, I was deeply in love from head to toe. What was more unbelievable though? She had loved me all these years too.

We arrived at the classroom door. She gazed uncertainly at me, not sure what to do. I knew what she was worried about. It was those idiots, my stupid "fan club" consisting of Sumire Shouda and some other girls who were crazy about my good looks. Sure, being handsome was nice when it came to Mikan, but jeez, I wish I didn't have to put up with those bakas all the freakin time. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, and with my hand, pushed the door open and pulled her in with me.

When my fan girls saw me, they rushed towards me.

"NATSUME-SAMA!!!!!"

Then they suddenly stopped when they saw Mikan and me holding hands. I smirked. Now all their hopes and dreams were trampled, and there was nothing any of them could do about it. I'd like to see them try. "But if they dare hurt Mikan, I _swear_ I'll do the same thing to them…just 10 times worse." I grit my teeth. I didn't like hurting people, but when it comes to Mikan, I'll risk anything.

The room had become unusually quiet. Not that I minded. It was a nice change from the usual "Natsume-sama!" or "Go out on a date with me Natsume-_kun_!" or "I LOVE YOU NATSUME!" and all those bimbos' crooning. But when I noticed that the hand in mine was shaking, I looked down. Mikan was shaking. I was confused at first.

"SAKURA MIKAN! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!"

Mikan POV

She was coming towards me with a hammer, about to blast my head off with jealousy. I squeezed my eyes shut, frightened and apprehensive, waiting for the blow. Suddenly, I heard a squeal and a thud. And Natsume bellowing at Sumire for being her: obsessive, delusional, and overreacting. I risked a peek out of my right eye. And I couldn't believe my eyes _again_. Natsume had slammed Sumire against a wall and was talking to her in rough whispers.

Although I couldn't hear him, I was sure that he was threatening her good. And I was jealous as heck. She got to be in such close proximities with him! Then again, it was just 'cuz she was being such a bimbo.

I smiled. I really was lucky to have such a loving boyfriend. He was so cold, yet so warm inside. He was handsome, hot, humorous, loving, and most of all…

A blood-curdling scream snapped me from my thoughts. I glanced at Sumire's direction and saw her dark green permed hair in flames. Apparently Natsume had used his alice on her. I sighed. Although I was mad at Sumire for attempting bloody murder on me, I wasn't _that_ mean.

I walked over to Natsume and tapped him on the shoulder. "Stop it please."

He glared at me. "Why should I…pandas?"

My cheeks on fire, I kept my tone calm and level, even though I really did want to start screaming my head off at him about his perverted-ness. "Stop it please. And because _I. Said. So._" I glared at him.

He gave me his trademark smirk. "Fine." He leaned closer to me. "And only because _You. Said. So_."

The flame went out. Sumire fainted and fell to the floor. Her bimbo friends came to the rescue, and after a 5 minute glaring contest with me (I won naturally) they carried her out the classroom, probably to the infirmary or something.

Natsume looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You happy now?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Not quite."

His brows furrowed. "Now what do you want?" He groaned. "It had better be possible and reasonable. I'm not going to be a bimbo for your personal entertainment. It's bad enough already with those idiots."

I giggled. "Of course not, silly! But try not to hurt people, ok? I know you love me but—"

At this, my best friend Hotaru interrupted. "So, Hyuuga, you guys are together now?"

I hmphed. "Hotaru, in case you didn't notice, I was _talking_ to my boyfriend here."

She stated stoically, "I know you were. But I am now."

I laughed. Typical Hotaru. That's Hotaru for you!

Natsume smirked, whirled me around to face him, and kissed me. His lips crushed against mine, yielding yet demanding. His soft lips were absolutely delicious, and after a minute of two, he began nibbling at my bottom lip, asking for permission to explore my mouth. I let him.

"Permission granted." I grinned in my mind.

We had a tongue battle, and then we broke for air.

Natsume POV

Wow. Mikan's a really good kisser. And she tastes so good. When we broke for air, I looked around. No one was in the classroom anymore, huh. I groaned. Well Imai was definitely around here _somewhere_. Who knows where she hid her secret bug this time?

I noticed a buzzing sound at my ear. I swatted it. It kept coming back. Jeez, what _was_ this thing? I took a quick glance at it. Then glared at it. So _this_ was what Imai was using. For the love of God, what was her _problem_? Sure, a camera, webcam, why not? But a _FLY_? Jeez! I got sick of the buzzing, captured the camera, and crushed it in my hands without Mikan noticing. Well she did notice that I was fiddling with something, but she didn't ask.

Mikan POV

I saw him crushing something in his right hand, but it seemed rather small, so I let the issue go. We walked to our Sakura tree, the blooming cherry blossom tree on the school grounds. We sat there together, my head on his shoulder and his arm lazily slung around my shoulders. We stayed there for a long time, cherishing our moments together. I drifted into a light nap, my last thoughts were "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Natsume POV

Polka dots fell asleep a few minutes after sitting under the Sakura tree. I let her be. It felt nice to have her in my arms like this…I wished we could stay like this forever. I almost drifted to sleep to…when I heard footsteps approaching us.

I glanced up, and immediately set to glaring my deadliest death glares at this intruder. When I saw who it was, I spat out his hideous name.

"Persona. What are you doing here?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N: Cliffhanger anyone? Persona is going to take quite a role in this story. He's gonna try to break Natsume and Mikan up. So wait for the next chapter minna-san (everyone) and please READ AND REVIEW! Again, I want feedback so you guys like the next chapter even more! Well, if you liked this chapter at all. The last one was sorta short, so I made this one longer, with a cliffy! So PLEASE RxR! I need 8 reviews before I can update my next 1-2 chapters kk? Pretty please!!)**


	3. The First Test

Natsume POV

"Persona...what in the world are you doing here? Have you not ruined my life enough already?" I growled at him through clenched teeth.

"No no no dear Natsume, of course not! We have not had much fun in a while it seems, ne?" He cocked a stinkin' eyebrow at me. I hissed.

"_Go. Away._" I spat.

"I won't. Besides, you need not worry. I'm not aiming for you." He smirked. "I'm aiming for that precious kitty cat next to you..."

The last things I remembered was something really hard coming in contact with the back of my head, and then my world faded into black...

Mikan POV

I woke up, drowzy. I tried to stretch like I normally would at 7:50 during school days. But strangely enough...I couldn't. Looking down, I found my hands and feet tied with ropes to a cold steel chair. My head was also leaning against something soft...and hairy? I twisted my head the little bit it could move, and found a sleeping Natsume (well his head anyways) back to back with me. My first thoughts were not some noble "I will get us out of here!" or "I've got to think of a plan!" or even a "We'll survive!" Oh no...it was:

"What on Earth?"

Yeah. That's me for you folks. I was stupid enough that I couldn't figure out who did this to Natsume and me, so I decided to wait until my sleeping pig of a boyfriend woke up to help me and tell me the answer. Pffft. I didn't even have to wait. 'Cuz, well....'cuz I couldn't.

About 15 minutes after I woke up, I started to get antsy and really needed to go to the bathroom. I began to tip my chair back and forth in an attempt to distract myself.

Back and forth, back and forth. It worked actually, calming me sort of like how my Jii-chan's rocker chair worked.. Rock, rock, rock. _**WHOOPS!**_ I tipped a little too far back and hit Natsume's chair. Oh **GOD**.

We went tumbling down, him facing the ground, I on his back with my legs flailing desperately. And that's when he woke up.

"Hn?" I think he opened his eyes and saw that he was facing the ground, and then I heard "What in the world?!"

A door I was facing suddenly opened, revealing our captor. I gasped, then regained composure and growled. "It's you..."

He cocked an eyebrow towards me. "Mikan. Is that the way to great an old friend? Anyways, I see you and your new _boyfriend_ have now awoken." He sneered.

From under me, or behind me I should say, Natsume spat, "What are you planning Serio? Just leave Mikan alone. I'll take it all. Who do you think you are anyways, acting all high and mighty?"

Serio chuckled, a laugh that sent shivers down my spine and still haunts my spirit today. "Hahahaha...Natsume...I would think that you'd recognize this voice, not as Serio, but as Persona."

Natsume POV

Serio? Persona? WHAT?! He was right that he sounded like Persona. But then why two identities? Argh. I hate not knowing what's going on around me.

If Persona _was _Serio, then...OH NO! What had Persona done to Mikan? I scrambled to gather my thoughts and tried telepathy with Mikan. It worked.

Me: MIKAN!

Mikan: N-natsume?

Me: How do you know this Serio? What did he do to you? Who is he? Or better yet, who _was _he?

Mikan: I'm not sure if I want to tell you...It could affect our relationship after we get out of here.

Me: Jeezus Polka! Just TELL for the godforsaken last time! We literally don't have all day!

Mikan: ...

Me: ...

Mikan: He was...my ex boyfriend. And....and....well.

Me: Stop stuttering pandas! Out with it!

Mikan: **He hit me and abused me cuz he was drunk one time, so I had bruises all over…**

Me: WHAT?! MY GOD I'M GONNA KILL THIS GUY!

Mikan: NATSUME! Don't! He has the Mark of Death Alice!

That stopped me. MoD alice huh? The Mark of Death alice is a very powerful alice that can turn anything into ashes. I pondered. How could we get out of here?

I sent a telepathic message to Mikan.

"Hey Polka dots can you use your alice right now?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, then here's what we're gonna do. It might not work, but it's worth a shot."

Persona POV

What was with these two kids. First they're growling at me. Now they're completely silent. Ugh. I hate it when kids are silent and not cowering against their chairs in fear of me. It really ruins the fun of the whole kidnapping game. But hitting Mikan was very fun…I think another round would be great.

I stepped towards her. Smiling sweetly "Hey Mikan, how 'bout another round of where we left off?"

Mikan lifted her head defiantly. She said coldly "Well you're going to have to untie me first, aren't you?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N: Sorry another cliffy. I need some more time to figure the plot out a little. Thanks for your guys' support! Here was another chapter from your kikolita-san! Love you all, RxR please! I want about 4 reviews before I write another chapter!) **


	4. Plan A: Failed

Rescued from the Dark (Chapter 4)

Persona POV

Tch. Untie her? It's not like she can do anything to me. Not even with that stealing alice of hers.

"Sure, _sweetie_."

At this, Mikan made a disgusted face and I heard Natsume growl at me.

What a pair…

If Mikan tries anything, I'll make her think twice before she tries it. While untying her, I saw Mikan look at Natsume, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed he nodded at her. What were they planning…?

Well, as soon as I untied her feet and hands, Mikan's leg shot out and kicked me right where it hurts.

I hissed and doubled over in pain. Then I looked up when I heard two pairs of running feet. I stood up although my groin still throbbed.

In a low voice I threatened, "You go any further Mikan-_chan_, and I'll turn your **boyfriend** here into ashes."

She halted, turned towards me, and choked out. "What do you want from me?"

I chuckled. She was quite dense wasn't she. "Well first of all, your body. And second, my organization is requiring me to fetch you back. It would be in your best interest to follow _all_ of my directions. Now, Mikan. Come. Over. Here. Now."

Natsume POV

No no no no no. I couldn't let her go.

"MIKAN!" I screamed at her telepathically, as she stood up to go to him.

"I'm sorry Natsume…" she whimpered in her mind. "I really am."

I knew by now what Persona planned to do to her. I grit my teeth in frustration. There was _nothing I could do to save her_.

I watched helplessly as Persona whipped her over and over as I heard her yelps of pain.

But I was still angry as I saw Persona abuse her mercilessly, as I heard her cries. I slammed my fist into my mouth to stop myself from screaming into his ear.

When it ended, Persona stood back. I crawled over to Mikan. "You ok, polka dots?"

She murmured, "I'm...f-fine." She stood up, wobbling. "See Natsume? I'm...All... Right..." And she collapsed on the floor.

I shook her. "Mikan! MIKAN! Wake up! Come on, we've got to get back to the Academy! WAKE UP POLKA DOTS!"

But she didn't. And for the first time in my life: I cried. A single tear ran down my cheek, and I wiped it away when Persona spoke.

"Well Black Cat. She's all yours when we get to the organization. Let's go. いけよ。" I picked Mikan up carefully, bridal style, and followed Persona meekly out the door, to his car, and rode silently to wherever-the-hell we were going to.

Mikan, me, and Persona arrived at the AAO organization headquarters. Mikan woke up in the middle of the transit period, and mumbled, "Natsume...Natsume..."

I hugged her tight and whispered in her ear. "I'm right here. Right here beside you." Then she fell asleep again. This time though, I swear I saw a small smile grace her full lips.

Persona POV

Wow. So emotional. Pffft. What good could that do? Here they were, with all their friends to welcome them to their personal prison.

Mikan POV

I woke up all groggy and my body still hurt from that stupid Serio's beating. But I raised my head, and guess what I saw?

"What in the world?! A COAL MINE?!!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N: Yeah...short chapter and sorry I keep ending with cliffys. Can't help it. Anyways, I'll be updating soon cuz I already have a plot on ready for Chapter 5. It'll be up soon. And it's a long one this time. Promise! Anyways, thanks for your guys' support!! Love ya~ Kikolita-san)**


	5. Staying Behind

Persona POV

HA! Those faces were _priceless_!!! Especially Mikan's. I just love torturing her and Natsume...They're both such open books...And Gakuen Alice will fall to AAO because we have captured their strongest Alices...HAHAHAHAHAMUAHAHAHAHAHAHahhahaha.....

Mikan POV

Persona dropped us off at the cave. I saw Hotaru and Ruka-pyon and all the others!

"Hotaru, Ruka-pyon! Mochu! Sumire! Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai! Koko and Kitsunume, Kaname-senpai, Iinchou, Sakurano-senpai, Subaru-senpai, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, You-chan, Otonashi-san, Yuri-senpai too! Oh God, are you guys ok?" Their clothes were dusted with black soot, their eyes lined with dark circles. I ran towards Hotaru and hugged her. "Hi Baka," she greeted me.

"Sorry, Imai-san, but we've got to get to work." Hotaru nodded, "Ok. Mikan just stay here alright? Oi, Hyuuga, you too. It's a hell of a mine in there, just stay out of it as long as you can..."

I watched helplessly as Hotaru went back to work.

Natsume POV

The others all went to work to the best of their abilities. Mochu lifted the coal that Hotaru's inventions were hacking out, while Ruka-pyon's animals were trying their best for him. Permy was in a constant cat-like stance, lugging around bags of coal on her back. My blood boiled. How _dare_ those AAO people treat our friends like this? I had a feeling that Mikan felt the same...

Mikan POV

I just couldn't stand it. I stood up and strode into the mine, Natsume following me. I announced, "EVERYONE! Just sit down and rest. I'll take the floor."

They were very worried. "Mikan, are you sure you can take all of this? We still need 4 tons of coal by sundown..." Iinchou fretted.

"Yeah, Polka dots." Natsume added worriedly. "You'll overuse your Alices for sure."

"Iinchou, don't worry." I smiled. "Remember? I'm a multi-alice." I reminded him. "Natsume, stop being such a worrywart." I smirked.

He turned his back on me."Hn." He grumbled.

I turned my back to them, and summoned my wind, teleportation, and doppleganger alice. I told my dopplegangers to use my wind and teleportation alices together to cut, hack, and cart the coal. Suddenly, I felt hundreds of eyes boring into my back. I thought of something. "Hey, Imai-senpai?" I said, twisting my head to face him.

Subura Imai, Hotaru's older brother, turned slightly towards me and met my gaze. "Yes?" He's quite cold towards other people, but I think he has a soft spot for me. I asked him, "Can you heal the other's wounds? I know you're tired, but..." I let a small, sad, tired, smile grace my lips, and he nodded with understanding. He knew I wanted them to not worry about me. I kept working for about half an hour, then when the last ton of coal got in the cart, I collapsed on the floor, my bottom hitting the hard ground. "OW!" The next thing I knew, Natsume had picked me up and put me on his lap.

He massaged smooth circles on the back of my hand, my arm, my back, calming me, whispering soothing words into my ear. I started crying, letting out all the emotions I had bottled up inside. I hugged Natsume tight...Then everyone piled in for the bear hug: Even Youichi, who was struggling to get a space.

I thought, "If every day were like this, if we can unite together like this, we'll be okay. There has to be a bright future for us eventually...a light at the end of the tunnel. If we just keep walking there, we'll be ok..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aw...How sweet." A snarly voice interrupted the moment the group was having. Everyone turned their heads even though it was clear who the intruder was. They shot death glares at him, but Persona just shrugged them off.

"I see that you have finished your work beforehand. Well then, with your new helpers, I'm sure you'll be able to make 15 tons in by tomorrow's sundown." Smirking, he left, leaving all the alices stunned and angry. But before they could rebel, Mikan held her hand up. It seemed that she was the alpha now, in charge of the group, representative of her pack. She told them that once tomorrow began, she would kill Persona once and for all.

They began planning and etching the plot, trying to include everyone in the rebellion, but Mikan refused. She wanted it to be her revenge. Her eyes sparkling with hate, she laid out the plan.

Mikan POV

God what is his problem?! I almost overused my alices already...But I think I can make it through tomorrow. Yes. I will make it. I can. I will. I must.

Persona POV

I think those 15 tons will basically wear all those alices out. Then I can start playing with them a bit. I like messing with their minds. It's fun...

The next morning, I walked over to the mine. Everyone was working again, everyone seemed tired. Ha! There was no way they could hang on for those 15 tons tonight...I grinned evilly and walked away. I could wait until sundown tonight.

So at sunset, I returned to the mine. There were those 15 tons in the cart. I was surprised, but I knew that Mikan had probably done most of it. I took the handle of the cart and began wheeling it away. Suddenly, I felt my life energy being drained away. I fell to the ground. The kids rushed towards me, grinning and high-fiving each other.

Mikan walked towards me, closer and closer, till she was by my side. She knelt down...and smirked. "Feeling weak, huh?" I moaned. "What did you people do to me?"

Mikan just kept that annoying smirk on her face. "We used my alice on you. We made a huge alice stone out of my stealing alice, and bent and shaped it into a bar handle. Natsume burned it a little to change the color, and we put soot on it as the last bit of the disguise. When you touched it, I ordered it to steal your alice…and your life."

I heard yells and shouts of "Yeah Mikan-chan!" or "Whoot!" And I saw her hand extend towards my forehead. I widened my eyes…she wouldn't.

Then I heard that Yome boy say: "Yes Persona...she will."

Mikan smirked, again. "Well Mr. Leader of the AAO, Persona, or Serio, it's goodbye for now." And then her finger touched my forehead as I felt the last bit of my energy flow out of me and my body was covered in the blanket of Death. **Ping**

Normal POV

"Yay Mikan!" "Boo-yah!" "Yay, he's gone!" "Hooray for Mika—"

Rumble rumble rumble…**BOOM**!

The mine exploded into a small sea of orange flames.

Koko: "OH NO! He activated the explosives!"

Mikan asked, "Wait, what explosives?!"

Hotaru explained hurriedly, "There's a set of explosives at the back of the mine. We found them there this morning. We didn't think that it was a destruction prop!!" Even Hotaru found it shocking…

Mikan POV

Ugh! I curse you Serio even until your next life that you never raise your face to see the light ever again! How DARE you!

I had to try to save everyone though. Focusing my copied portal alice, I made a message portal to the Academy. I decided to show my face to the most trustworthy teachers, Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei! Oh, found them!

"Narumi-sensei! Misaki-sensei!" I cried. They turned their heads.

"Oh! Mikan-chan! Sakura!" They shouted. "What's going on?! Where are you?!"

"Narumi-sensei, I've got to make this quick. My alice is getting used up, fast! Have you heard of an island called Hanayume?"

"Yes, of course! It's infamous for—"

"Ok, good! I need you to call an Academy ship over there right now! The students' lives are in danger! Hurry! I have to leave now, but make sure you and Misaki-sensei come on the ship too so I know it's you! Make it fast! はやく! We don't have much time left!"With that, I shut the portal down.

"Oh please hurry sensei…" I prayed and prayed and prayed. Everyone was trying to douse the flames, but it wasn't working. I attempted to use my nullification alice, but it was too hard with everyone moving around, my barrier wouldn't work. Finally, the ship arrived. "GUYS!" I screamed. "Come on, the ship's waiting! Go!"

Everyone stopped. "What ship?"

I pointed. "I called the Academy, it's your ship." As if on cue, Narumi and Misaki-sensei started waving. "Guys, please. Go. My alice will only work with nobody else around. Just go!"

I decided to take action since everyone was shocked and acting like statues. I pushed everyone towards the ship. "Hotaru, just go without me!" She turned, "No, baka. I'm staying!" "Hotaru, you can't. I promise I'll meet up with you again soon!" I shoved her away with tears in my eyes. Unsure, she turned back, but I glared at her. "Move it" I said as coldly as possible. Then everyone began running to the ship as I told them to leave. I began counting off, "Mochu, check. Permy check. Ruka-pyon check."

Tsubasa-senpai turned to hug me. "Thank you, little kouhai. We'll talk later ok?" He left. Tsubasa-senpai check.

Misaki-senpai check. Kokoro, Kitsunume check. Kaname, Sakurano, Subaru-senpai, check. Nonoko and Anna-chan, Iinchou check. Otonashi-san and Yuri-senpai, check. Youichi, che—.

He tugged on my jeans. "Onee-chan, hurry up and come back with Natsume-nii and me ok?" I picked him up and kissed him on the forehead.

"I will." I promised him. I had to.

With that, the last of my friends had left. Wait, something was missing…Natsume. I hadn't said bye to him yet. Oh well that probably meant he was already on the ship. I wasn't to worry. Natsume believed in living to the fullest, so I'm sure he's there already.

Then someone engulfed me in a hug. Natsume? I thought hopefully. I twisted around. "Oh--Nobara-chan!" She stood there with tears in her eyes. "Mikan-chan…" I heard her whimper. I smiled at her. "I'll be fine, don't worry. But meanwhile, deliver a message to the others for me, all right?"

She shook her head. I held her by the shoulders and told her that I would definitely live. The ship had to leave in five minutes, or else everyone else might get hurt. Nobara's eyes widened at this; she could hear the implications in that, but I quieted her with a last message for my love. "Tell Natsume…that I love him ok?" She gave me a small little nod.

Then I pushed her roughly towards the ship. "Go Nobara. And don't look back." With that, she ran towards the Academy galleon, and I was left to face the fires alone.

-- -- --

Nobara POV

Mikan, I'm doing this for you. But please be ok. You're my only true friend. Be all right...Please.

I stepped onto the boat and found Narumi quickly. I told him what Mikan had passed to me and he nodded. After that, I went to find Natsume Hyuuga, Obaka-chan of the Dangerous Abilities class.

Natsume POV

Please, please, Mikan, be all right. I don't want to lose you.

I felt someone tug at my sleeve. Turning around, I came face to face with Ibaragi Nobara. She was Mikan's friend, so I decided to tolerate her presence....for the time being. I would see what she had to say.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

Taken aback, but determined, Ibaragi said, "I have a message for you from Mikan-chan..."

Immediately, I turned to face her all the way. "What did she say?" I asked eagerly and worriedly.

Nobara's face fell a little...she said, "She told me...to tell you...that she loves you." I could tell that even Nobara knew the implications of that. And before I could rush off the ship to save my one and only, we heard a **BOOM **as Hanayume Island burst into flames. I ran to the side of the ship and craned my neck over the rail.

"MIKAN!" I bellowed. No response...But I could feel in my heart something hot, and it hurt. I knew that Mikan couldn't take it all. I knew that she was out there, barely hanging on, needing me there. I made up my mind and dove into the sea to find her while the ship faced the direction to return home...

-- -- --

Mikan POV

I watched the Gakuen's ship turn and float away...

I hope Nobara got the message to Natsume...I'm not sure if I will be able to get out of here alive. Dear God, I—

BOOM!

OW! I was thrown backwards into a pile of grass as I watched the coal mine explode. Bits and pieces of rubble or ash came flying out. I sat there, stunned, paralyzed for a moment. Then I stood up and went to work. I knew I might not make it, but I was going to try. There were so many reasons for me to do my best. Pictures of people I missed flashed through my mind. I wanted to get back to the Academy, meet back up with Nobara, see Hotaru and her Baka Gun, talk to Ruka-pyon and his bunny pyon-pyon again, and hug Natsume again.

Natsume...Natsume I'm sorry. But I love you ok?

ARGH! I got too distracted thinking about Natsume when a flaming rock almost burned my hair off. Ok, here goes!

I summoned all of powers of my nullification alice and put a fluorescent barrier around myself for safety measure first. Then I used all of the copied water alice stone I had gotten before against the fire. It doused half of it. The other half, I had no choice but to borrow Nobara-chan's ice alice stone for the meanwhile. It got rid of the other half of the fire.

Finally...it was o-out. I feel r-really d-dizzy...The world swirled around me as I fought to keep my eyelids open. "Good bye Natsume..." I whispered. And closed my eyelids for the last time.

* * *

**(A/N: So how'd you like it? Or did you hate it? This was a really long chappie, but I had fun writing it! I hope you enjoyed reading it too! Please Review! For this one I want 6 reviews before I continue. BTW, Mikan has fainted due to alice overuse if you haven't figured it out yet. Thanks you guys! ~Kikolita-san)**


	6. Seeing You Again

**Natsume POV**

While I swam towards Hanayume Island, I felt a sharp pain…and oddly enough, regret? suddenly tug at my heart.

"Oh no! Mikan!" I began spinning my arms to get to the island faster. My heart felt heavier and heavier until I reached the island's beach. I scrambled up the sandbar and ran to where the mine was to find my beloved.

I found her alright. Dead.

* * *

Wait a minute...I held a shaking finger to her neck and felt her pulse. Although her pulse was quite weak, she was alive...just not well. Yet. But she would get well. She had to!

I picked her up, bridal style. I was desperate to get her home to the GA infirmary, a hospital, anywhere! As long as she would heal.

"Please, Mikan. Stay with me. I need you." I whispered frantically in her ear, holding her close to me and surrounding her with a blanket of my body's warmth.

As I rushed to the side of the island again, I knew that I might have to delay getting home. We had nothing...no boat. No GA ship. Not even a godforsaken raft! "Dang." I hissed under my breath.

When I finally reached the edge of Hanayume, I froze. There was the ship, landed on the rocks like it was a little dock. I was shocked, but this wasn't the time for questions. When Kokoro saw me, he immediately shouted and waved at me. Everyone else then saw and jumped around in delighted hysterics. I cocked an eyebrow at them all, but brought Mikan up without further ado.

Subaru beckoned me over to him. He gestured for me to bring Mikan. Although I had a clue of what he had in mind, I was still wary of him. He _did_ have the pain transfer alice, so I couldn't be sure. But I walked over to him anyways, Polka-dots in my arms. He laid her on the makeshift bed beside him and began a close examination of her condition. During this, I leaned, exhausted, against the wall and closed my eyes. My heart was still heavy, and I was anxious to find the end results: would my one and only be ok? If...if she didn't make it...I cringed at the thought. Finally, I made up my mind to do the craziest and most un-Natsumest thing anyone could have ever thought of.

I approached Yura Otonashi, two years my senior and one of the nuttiest people I have ever met...er, seen. I don't talk/meet people much to be honest.

But I did. I was so desperate that I would do anything. Even embarrass myself in public if it could save Mikan.

I stepped silently towards her. "Otonashi-**san**." I muttered respectfully.

Initially, I saw surprise in her widened eyes. But then she recovered from her shock and calmly replied back, "Yes, Hyuuga-kun?"

I fell to my knees with a loud thud. Everyone turned towards the noise I made and gasped in shock. Bowing my head as low as I could, I mumbled, "Otonashi-san, please perform a divination for Mikan. I'm worried sick about her...Will she be ok?" I looked up after my request, straight into Otonashi's eyes. Her eyes were wide, but they softened at Mikan's name. Mikan's popular isn't she...

Otonashi didn't give it a second thought. "All right," she nodded. "However Hyuuga-kun, you will have to go through _the_ dance. Dance is part of one's soul as it is."

I raised an eyebrow. Just a dance? Jeez. People make big deals out of nothing. Well it is a little embarrassing, but it's for Polkadots. I'll do anything. I narrowed my eyes. "Bring it." I smirked.

Otonashi didn't really react to my challenge. I saw Yome and his buddies in the background with drums and maraccas from who-knows-where. Otonashi ,in a trance-like state, started dancing this really really weird routine (must I mention that it seems like it's only for girls?) and beckoned for me to join her. Half-hearted at first, I trudged over to her and followed her movements. Then for some _odd_ reason, I began enjoying it and just through myself into it. Finally, the music stopped. I stopped. Otonashi stopped. And closed her eyes in deep concentration. I sat down on the ship deck, waiting impatiently for the results. A long silence progressed, weighing down my already-heavy heart. Then, Otonashi opened her eyes.

Her eyes held no emotion in them, her mouth said no fortune. "She needs you." is all she said to me.

At first, it didn't make sense. She always needed me anyways. Then it hit me. The implications...oh no! I rushed to Mikan's side. The elder Imai sibling shook his head. "She needs you." he repeated.

I intertwined my fingers with Mikan's, holding her fingers, almost crushing her hand in my attempt to give her my energy, my willpower to fight Death. I crooned into her ear, "Stay Polkadots. Stay..." _I_ stayed by her side like that for a seemingly long time, then my eyelids became heavy. I fell asleep at her side, waiting....waiting....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan POV**

I drifted in the void, wandering, wondering. Where was I? Suddenly, I felt a warm feeling on my right hand. Natsume? I thought hopefully....

I opened my eyes slightly. There he was, sleeping: my lover, at my bedside awaiting. I was so sorry that I had made him and everyone worry. Which reminds me...everyone? I widened my eyes fully and shot up in the bed or couch or whatever I was resting on. Oh my! All my friends gazed at me happily. I was met with cries of "She's alive!" "Mikan's ok!" or a simple "Yippee!"

"Everyone...everyone's here!" I shouted. Natsume jolted awake at my yells.

He groaned. "Argh Polkadots. First you make no sound and worry me sick. Now you wake me up with your noisy escapades?!''

Everyone laughed. Hotaru took her Baka Gun out, then put it away. She said, "I won't shoot you for worrying me this time, only because you saved us all."

Natsume put his arms protectively around my waist, pulling me slightly away from Hotaru in a "don't you dare hurt her" gesture.

Everyone cracked up again. Hotaru shot our friends a glare, then presented me with her rare and beautiful smile. I saw Ruka-pyon notice this, and he seemed pretty stunned by the beauty of Hotaru's once in a while smile. I giggled. Seems like those two will be double dating along with me and Natsume soon, huh?

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry, was this chappie too short for you guys? Please review and tell me. I'm aiming for 1-2 reviews this time. I'm a little worried about lengths. But this is what I've got for now. Hope you liked it!! ~Kikolita-san)**


	7. Alls Well that Ends Well

**Hotaru POV **

Seeing the idiot smile again settled some of the anxious butterflies in my stomach. I let out a huge breath of air. Ruka noticed.

"Is everything all right Imai-san?" he asked worriedly.

I glanced up and shot him a cold glare. "Of course. Why not?" Then I dropped my scary face and let a relieved smile grace my face's features. Ruka's jaw dropped. "Huh?" I thought confusedly.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. His entire face turned beet red in a huge blush. I laughed, then whisked out my camera and took a quick picture of him and his red face. _Click_.

"OI! Imai! Give those back!"

"Nope, not a chance." I began disappearing and reappearing around, near, in front, in back, on the sides, of Ruka, taking millions of shots, simply angering him to my hearts' content. After all, he _is_ super cute when he's mad. Whoa. Did I just think he was cute? I halted in my tracks. No. No way....I shook my head in denial.

Ruka yelled, "HA! I got you now!" And then he crashed into me, bringing us both down...me on the bottom, mind you.

"Get off of me." I growled. Ruka backed off.

"Oops. Sorry." His face turned slightly pink. And then I just took another shot of him.

"I-MA-I! GIVE THOSE BACK!!!!" Ruka began chasing me back and forth all over the ship deck. Everyone laughed, including Natsume and the baka. As I ran, I thanked the spirits, Kami-sama, for letting everything turn out all right in the end...

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry you guys. This wasn't really a chapter, but I just _had_ to put it in? Like it? ;)~kikolita-san. Please REVIIEWWW! Pweez?)**


	8. Darkness Finally Banished

Mikan POV

While the ship floated towards the academy, everyone laughed and joked around. The atmosphere was very relaxed, and as I looked around, it hit me: almost everyone was coupled up. Anna-chan was with Koko, Permy (Sumire) was with Kitsuneme, Nonoko-chan was with Mochiage, Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai seemed like they were together. Oh, and Hotaru and Ruka seemed sorta coupled......well not really. Hotaru-chan does get most of Ruka-pyon's attention however.

"How could I have never noticed..?" I muttered. Natsume looked at me.

"Never noticed what?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I motioned towards everyone else. "Everyone's coupled up. And I didn't notice until now. I'm--"

Poking my forehead lightly, he pulled me into a warm hug and laid his cheek atop my head. "That's because you're as dense as a rock you idiot," he murmured into my hair.

I puffed my cheeks in irritation, "Natsume..." I growled.

Natsume turned me around and smirked. "Yes princess?"

That got my attention. "Princess? Where'd that come from?"

His smirk grew wider. "Well, since I've been your servant for your daily needs like walking around, hugging, walking to the bathroom, strangling me, oh yeah, and listening to you babble away. Guess I've become your servant, baka _princess_."

I ignored his teasing. "Huh...I thought you'd reserve that title for Aoi-chan." Shoot, wrong thing to say.

Natsume's mood suddenly darkened, and he slipped quietly out of the cabin up to the ship deck. Shocked at first, I sat there unmoving. Then feeling guilty, I followed him. When I reached the deck, I saw him leaning on the ship rail, the wind ruffling his hair, he was staring out (in a trance) into the endless sea. I walked up to him and stood awkwardly beside him, not knowing what to say in apology. When the silence became too much for me, I broke it.

"Ne (hey), Natsume. I'm sorry. Gomenasai (I'm sorry)." I bowed my head guiltily. I couldn't believe that I had brought up the painful topic of Aoi-chan. I knew that Natsume still missed her a lot...Stupid stupid baka Mikan. You idiot. I internally slapped myself.

Suddenly, I felt a finger tilt my chin upward. Natsume looked me straight in the eyes. "It's no one's fault Mikan. I just miss her. It's not anyone's fault that she's safe and happy at home. You got that?"

"Yeah, but--" I protested.

Natsume interrupted me for the second time that evening. "Besides, I've got you, haven't I?"

Some warm, fuzzy feeling, I'm guessing love, fluttered in the bottom of my stomach. I beamed. "Yeah, we've got each other."

Natsume hugged me, and we admired the sunset together as we murmured in unison, "Now...and forever."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsume POV

The ship neared home, and as we drove into the dock, I suddenly spotted dozens and dozens of people standing on the shore, waving their caps and cheering.

I raised an eyebrow. With Mikan still in my arms, I murmured. "So we're heroes now, huh?" She twisted around to face me.

We simply stared at each other for a minute, then Mikan pulled me into a heated kiss. At this, the crowd's cheers turned into a roar of happiness, amusement, and more cheers. When Polka-dots pulled away, I raised my eyebrow again. "What was that?"

She frowned. "Did you not like it?"

"No," I countered quickly, "But you didn't have to do it in front of the entire academy."

"Tch," Mikan tutted. "That's no problem. We're lovers, aren't we? Let's just hope your ego doesn't go through the roof after this." She muttered.

I laughed. Then a light jolt of the boat told us we had finally reached home. Holding hands, Mikan and I walked off the loading ramp and onto solid ground. At first, our legs weren't accustomed yet, even mine, so we wobbled around, then collapsed on the ground, laughing, a mix of her high giggles and my bass chuckles. Everyone laughed, and Mikan gave me the dazzling smile that had attracted me to her on the first day I met her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikan POV

We had finally reached HOME! Natsume and I rolled around on the sandy ground, not caring. Everyone laughed, and then Narumi-sensei came out to the front and announced that since everyone was home, safe and sound, there would be a week long celebration.

"There will also be a ceremony in 3 days." He gave Natsume a wink. Natsume returned the wink with a small smile. WHOA! A smile?! I looked back quickly to check: unfortunately, it was gone. But I could have sworn that he just smiled at Narumi-sensei! Wow...Things are turning out a thousand times better than planned...and what's this?!

I saw Hotaru and Ruka-pyon coming towards us, together. No, not just together. They were _holding hands_.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsume POV

Ruka and Imai came towards us, holding hands. Imai had this challenging glare in her eyes while Ruka's face was as red as a beet. I almost choked with laughter.

How did these two end up together? I wondered. And it seemed that Mikan was thinking along the same lines. Well, basically. Her mouth was dropped open in such a fashion that if I was an elder I would scold her for it. ;)

Imai looked at me, then Mikan, then at Ruka. She then turned back to us and said, "Well?"

Mikan's jaw dropped even farther down, then closed up superspeed. "WELL?!" She cried. "You hide such a big secret from me, and all you can say is 'Well'?!?!?!"

Ruka stuttered. "S-sorry, Mikan-chan. We didn't mean to hide it." Imai raised an eyebrow. "Just when did you expect us to tell you, baka?" She snapped at Mikan.

I pulled Polka into a tight hug. "Imai watch your tongue. She's your best friend, she has the right to know." I turned to Ruka and winked. "Good catch Ruka. Didn't know you had it in you." Ruka glared at me, then we both cracked a huge smile.

Mikan suddenly piped up. "Well then, how bout some Howalon?" I groaned. More Fluff Puffs? Moreover, how could _food_ be the first thing she thinks of as soon as we reach land?

Imai saw the look on my face. "You watch it Hyuuga. I know what you're thinking." I engaged in a glaring contest with the inventor. Ruka looked nervously back and forth between us while Mikan just looked away. In the end, both of us dropped our glares and linked arms with our respective partners. I gave Mikan my rare smile, "To Central Town, shall we?"

Polka-dots laughed her cheerful laugh, and replied "Yes, we shall!" and began tugging me along to the market. Imai and Ruka followed us, and I caught a glimpse of Imai while Mikan was tugging me: her mouth gave nothing away, but her eyes smiled at Mikan and the world.

Mikan POV

As I yanked Natsume along, I thought back on everything. Sure we had been through hardships, and it wasn't always pleasant. But here we were, together again, and everyone was all right, with a bright outlook on a summer day, and I had Natsume, my light that had finally banished the darkness inside me.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey I'm real sorry that it turned out all cheesy. But could I please have at least 3 reviews on this chapter or overall? Cuz this is it, and though it's corny, I did give it my all. So please REVIEW! I don't care if it's a flame. JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please. ;) ~kikolita-san PS All reviewers will have a special chapter dedicated to them at the end of this story, so if you want to be in the credits, here's your last chance. Review please!)**


	9. Together, Now, and Forever

Natsume POV

A few days ago, Naru brought us here to celebrate the Alices' return. We had chosen our bunks and bunkmates, and now it was night, pitch-black and completely silent except for an occasional owl's hooting.

I lay in bed with my arms behind my head, Mikan beside me, Hotaru and Ruka above us in the upper bunk. Mikan had insisted on going on the lower bunk because she was afraid of rolling off the top bunk. It was pretty funny if I say so myself. She had puffed out her cheeks until she looked like a gerbil, and when I finally gave in she gave me her cutest smile and attacked me in a huge bear hug.

We had hit the floor hard, me on the bottom. I remember just a few hours at that moment I had said, "Ouch Polka." and rubbed my butt like it hurt.

Mikan immediately gasped and tried to apologize: "Oh my gosh Natsume I'm so sorry! I didn't--"

I cut her off. "It's fine Mikan. I was kidding." Then Mikan gave me light punches. "You idiot! I really thought you were hurt!"

I pulled her in for a hug, rocking her back and forth. "Shush baka. You're so loud..." We all laughed while Mikan gave her famous pout, then joined in with her soprano-pitched giggles.

Looking to my left, I smiled at the serene image of Mikan. She looked like an angel, especially with the extra effect of the intruding moonlight from outside. I leaned in, kissed the top of her forehead, then prepared to sleep. Unfortunately for me, she woke up.

"Ne, Natsume. Did you...?" Though her face was in the dark now because she had sat up, I could feel that she was giving me a questioning gaze.

"Hn." I grunted.

"..." Mikan said nothing.

"..." I replied likewise.

"..."

"..." Right as the silence had become too much for even me, Natsume Hyuuga, I opened my mouth to break it, when Mikan said the most special sentence I have ever heard:

"I love you too, Natsume." I couldn't resist. I yanked her in, breathing in her strawberry scent and holding her tight. "Guess I don't need to say it now do I?" I smirked.

Mikan punched me again. "Say it, Natsume. Or I'll make you."

I smirked again. "Will you, now? I'll just sit back and watch you try."

Mikan literally had steam pouring out of her ears by now. "You little--"

"I love you, Mikan."

"... Want to take a stroll outside?" "Why not."

Holding hands, we walked outside, through the small forest of trees. Just so happens that this camp has a lake, a perfect nighttime scene. So we began walking there, prolonging the moment, lolling slowly to the lake. Finally, we reached it. Mikan gasped, "It's so pretty!" I replied. "Hn."

But in reality, I was stunned. The moon was reflected perfectly on the still, calm surface of the wide lake, and it was like the opera Swan Lake had come to life. We held each other for a moment, absorbing the beautiful scenery in front of us. Then, I remembered something. Poking Polka to get her attention, I cleared my throat and spoke, shattering the serene silence.

"Hey, Polka. You do remember that graduation is a few days from now, right?" She turned. "Yes, and so what?" She became quiet, waiting patiently for an answer.

I blushed, fearful of her reaction to the words I was about to say. "Well, after that, most Alices simply drift apart." She remained silent. "And, well, I don't want that. These arms that carried you out of there, onto the ship, this hand that held yours when you were unwell. I don't want to let go. Now or forever."

"And...?" Mikan prompted me.

"_And_, Mikan Sakura," I pulled out a small box, and opened it, revealing a golden ring with a small ruby and a small garnet in the middle. "Will you marry me? After we graduate? I already have enough money, and a house in mind to boot."

And STILL she was silent, her eyes looking down at her feet. The tension picked up, and I grew anxious. My heart went "doki doki doki" "doki doki doki" until finally, she spoke.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised..." She looked up at me now, her innocent brown orbs glittering with the moonlight. "But...YES NATSUME HYUUGA I WILL MARRY YOU!"

She jumped into my arms, and I grinned. I pressed my nose into her locks, inhaling her strawberry scent again. I could feel her emotional aura, and all that I sensed was happiness there.

Suddenly...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone from the Academy, our closest friends, jumped out from the trees, bushes, and even in the lake, yelling and shouting congratulations. Mikan turned the deepest shade of red possible. "Oh dear..." she muttered.

Naru stepped out with some amount of poise. "Well I guess the ceremony will be now." Jinno, Misaki, Makihara, and even the High-School Principal (Mikan's uncle if I may add) stepped out.

Narumi began, "Well with your display of bravery--"

Jinno-- "Quick thinking"

Misaki-- "Loyalty"

Makihara-- "Strength"

Principal--" and Love, we now dub you two officially a couple, presenting you with a million rabbits, and we also have a house for you two to live in. If you two agree to it, we would gladly have you as teachers or moderators in the academy."

I looked at Mikan. Her jaw had dropped on, and was now almost on the ground. But when I poked her in the ribs, she snapped back to attention. We discussed it for a bit, then turned back to the teachers and the rest of the academy.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikan POV

I was getting married to Natsume, got 1 million rabbits, a free house, and now I could change the academy for real?! It's like a dream!

Natsume's voice rang out loud and clear as he nodded towards the adults and said, "We'll take your offer."

I squealed, and hugged him tight.

I had thought that everything was already the best possible now that Natsume was in my life, my light. But now, no matter what happens, we'll always be together, and helping the Academy raise young students, teaching them to cherish the things that I had finally achieved: Loyalty, Love, Bravery, and the strength to _**Rescue One from the Dark**_...

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, this is really it. I'm FINISHED! Unless you want me to rewrite it. I know it's cheesy and all, but I'm busy with finals, so it's definitely not my best. If you want me to rewrite it, pm me or review. Either way. Now here are all the Reviewers: **

**YunaNeko--thanks so much!**

**natsumikan0909--arigatou na!**

**IceGirl7--hehe. thanks!**

**kairigurl08--well all done now. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mitsumi Haruka--All done. Thanks!!!!**

**Nekochi14--thanks for the support. I needed it!!! Doumo arigatou!**

**An Identified Nobody--yeah, that was a really random chapter. But I'm glad you liked it. Thanks!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED, SUBSCRIBED, AND REVIEWED! LOVE YOU ALL!!!! **

**I will write another FanFic soon, all right? **

**THANKS AGAIN!  
**


End file.
